Changing Of The Tides
by Beyond the Shadows Edge
Summary: What if Hagrid never took Harry after his parents were killed. Harry was raised  to be an independent person to everyone but his family. Slight Romance rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Co authored by Haylin Nite and Mad-as-a-hatter1997. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes we suck! Ermm if you like Dumbledore and most of the Weasley's ( We love Bill, Charlie, Gred and Forge ) then this story isn't for you. Haylin is a metamorphous don't question. This story will probably be about 11 chapters. If any more or less we will say. AU NO FLAMES PLEASE ****J**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter however we are in the process of bidding for it on eBay (jokes I don't have an eBay account)(Mad-as-a-hatter1997:please don't sue) All belongs to J.K Rowling because in Haylin's world Snarry or Drarry would rule all and Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Sirius, Snape and DOBBY would not have died .(don't worry she's not clinically insane)**

Godric's Hollow was more lively than ever that night. It was Halloween, and everyone was in for a huge surprise. All of a sudden amid the laughter and squeals of frolicking children there was an explosion. People ran to the area only to find it was the Potter's house. The house its self was on fire and debris rained down from the roof which had collapsed inwards.

Two loud cracks echoed through frantic village. Among the panicking frenzy two figures emerged. Both girls were young, however they had distinct physical differences. One was short with bright violet eyes and mid-length rapidly changing hair, the other was tall with vibrant ice blue eyes and hip-length black hair with ice blue highlights. These were the Black twins, notoriously famous for being the best seventeen year old witches of their time.

As they shoved through the hordes of crying people they came upon the devastating ruin of what used to be there father's best-friend's family home. Blasting open the back door what they saw would forever be engraved in their minds. Scorch marks littered the hallway walls. Strewn over the house stairs was the body of the late James Potter. As the taller one moved up the stairs the shorter one fell to her knees beside the body, tears crowded her vision as her heart filled with sorrow and her stomach dropped.

The taller one had now reached the nursery. As she expected Lily was lying dead on the floor. However, she heard a faint whimpering sound coming from the cot. Walking towards it she found a crying Harry Potter covered by a thin layer of dust. She lifted the struggling infant and cooed at him to try and calm him down. The baby stopped crying, then she heard faint noises emitting from downstairs. Picking her way across the room she headed quickly down the stairs to find out what the commotion was.

As she neared the kitchen, she heard raised voices, recognizing her twin Haylin's angry drawl she sighed. Entering the kitchen she found Rubeus Hagrid and her twin Haylin Black-Lupin.

"No your not taking Harry. I don't care about Dumble's orders Harry stays with us and that's how it going to happen." Haylin growled through clenched teeth at the half-giant.

"I've never seen you around here before. Who are you and what are you doing here?" Hagrid asked. Gently opening the door so the baby didn't wake Scarlett Black-Lupin walked into the room.

"Haylin…Take Harry and go wait outside." Scarlett demanded in a dark tone of voice. Haylin quickly, knowing not to make her sister more angry than she was, took Harry from her arms and made a hasty retreat. "Okay. I'm Scarlett Sapphire Black-Lupin and my twin is Haylin Chaos Black-Lupin, now lets try and get this mess sorted out in a rational manner, we're taking Harry with us no arguments. We don't want to fight but if necessary we will use force." Hagrid tried to bargain.

"Why don't we talk this out. I can ask Dumbledore to hold a meeting and until then I'll take Harry just to ensure his safety." Hearing a quiet snort of laughter Hagrid turned to see Haylin holding Harry close and motioning for her sister to hurry up.

"More like you'll take him, leave him with some horrid relatives and obliviate us!" In the background an echoed "*cough* Dursleys *cough*" was heard. "I don't give a fuck about Dumbledore and his fucking order we are not letting you near Harry" And with that said Scarlett motioned to Haylin and they apparated out.

They arrived at Prowl Place in the growing dawn light to hear frenzied pacing so they entered the room. All at once they were caught up in a hug that they were sure was intended to crush their ribs. "Dad you're crushing the baby" Scarlett said to make their adopted father calm down.

"Yeah and don't forget us your crushing my chest dad. I CAN'T BREATH" Lupin let go of his adoptive daughters thoroughly confused.

"Baby, what baby?" Lupin asked.

"We found Harry in the ruin of Godric's Hollow." Haylin claimed calmly.

"Voldemort. James and Lily?" Lupin's voice was tinged with worry for his two friends. Both girls gaze was then cast at the floor and Lupin sank down into a chair grief ridden and started to cry.

"Dad…. We need you to check Harry over to see if he needs a healer. Can you do that please?" Scarlett asked.

"Okay. Can you pass Harry to me please?"

With a glance down Remus uttered a few words and frowned. Harry would defiantly need a healer to check the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

Arriving at St Mungo's Hospital they found mild panic. After waiting half an hour Remus asked what was going on? Only to find that the Longbottom's had been tortured to insanity, Frank and Alice's only child had survived and was sat in his grandmother's arms. Signalling to a healer Remus entered a room and waited.

"Hello I am Healer Jones. How can I be of assistance?" the man was middle aged with a slowly receding hair line.

"Can you check the scar please?" Remus asked.

"Of course." Scanning over the little boy with his wand what the healer found worried him but he also knew there was nothing he could do. "I am afraid that this scar is the product of an unforgivable curse being rebounded on the caster. The signature matches He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. This child is The Boy-Who-Lived. He will be very special. Harry Potter is an amazing young boy."


	2. Chapter 2

**MUST READ FOR STORY TO MAKE ANY SENSE WHATSOEVER****: SCRAP ALL AGES OKAY? IT'S NOT WORTH THE MENTAL HEADACHE. IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT DON'T READ THIS STORY.**

A/N Sorry for the long wait.

Haylin: My computer died so I am really sorry :'(. So I've pinched Hatters computer for the week :P. So onwards and outwards and welcome to my world.

Hatter: It's OUR world and Give me back my Laptop

Haylin: Nope *Laughs evilly and climbs to the top of the Eiffel Tower.*

Hatter: I HAVE A BOYFRIEND

Haylin: I HAVE A GOLDFISH SEE HOW MUCH WERE LEARNING ABOUT EACHOTHER XD *Falls off Eiffel Tower.*

Hatter: *Laughs at her pain.*

(If anyone gets the reference review, and in the next chapter we will give you a shout out :P. And by the way we don't suck at geography we just like Sherlock Holmes a lot, so for this fanfic he lives in Kensington) Working out the ages differences between Tonks and Lupin. Wow that's a lot of years.

*Time Skip 1 hours*  
>The newly discovered family of four found themselves back at 221b Baker street. Lupin turned to his adopted daughters "Girls, are we really going to be able to raise a <em>normal<em> child with my furry problem, and you two being well...you".  
>"Hey, I'm the normal one in this household." Haylin spluttered. Scarlett snorted in amusement and coughed "you wish" under her breath.<br>"Father Dearest, I think between us we are perfectly capable of bringing up a child." Scarlett stated, while holding Harry closely. Once sated Lupin opened the flat door.

Although the flat was slightly small there was enough space to raise a child. There were 2 bedrooms Lupin's and the twin's, 2 bathrooms, a decent sized living room and a Kitchen diner. Haylin took Harry from Scarlett and carried him into their room, while Remus and Scarlett had what they called an 'adult conversation'. Once finished they split up, Remus headed for the Kitchen and Scarlett after warning him not to touch the oven approached her room. As she entered Scarlett gasped in shock as her tidy room looked like, what could only be described as a bomb site, clothes strewn all over the floor and a giggling one year old sitting in the middle of it all. As if appearing out of nowhere Haylin bellowed "I've got days and you have nights!".  
>"Damn it Haylin. Don't I get a say."<br>"Nope. I've been keeping an eye on him since you went and excluded me from your little _conversation _with Hagrid and so now I get to decide who, what, when and where you have to take care of Harry."

*Time Skip 4 years*  
>Entering the flat Haylin dropped the bags of shopping she was carrying in shock.<br>"Haylin why drop the bag, you had the Ice cream." Scarlett exclaimed in annoyance.  
>"Look at my wall. LOOK AT MY WALL," Haylin growled in anger "Remus John Lupin you let a five year old near my wall with permanent marker. What happened last time you let Harry near anything unsupervised?"<br>"The flat got a new colour scheme?"  
>"Exactly my point." Haylin yelled. A loud wailing noise was heard and Scarlett rushed over to Harry.<br>"No not you sweetie. THAT _adult_ was supposed to keep you out of trouble" she rounded on Remus and asked "What was is this time Charles Dickens or William Shakespeare?" Remus held the book up with a sheepish look and replied "Neither. Eoin Colfer." In a flash the book went up in flames and Haylin stood there grinning maliciously.  
>"This is why you don't mess with the walls."<p>

*Time Skip 3 years"  
>The worst the decision the girls could have made was splitting up in the middle the Butterfly Centre on a Saturday afternoon.<br>"Meet you back here in an hour." Scarlett said to her sister. Parting ways neither noticed the small 8 year old boy heading for Charlie and the Sweet Factory.  
>*Time Skip 1 hour*<p>

Entering Costa Coffee Scarlett looked around for her family, picking out the unusual pair she noticed the lack of one Harry James Potter. Speeding over to the table she asked "Where's Harry?" Haylin laughed nervously.  
>"Haha very funny. He is with you. You were meant to buy him that new book he wanted ."<br>"No you were going to buy him that C.D." Scarlett replied an underlying hint of worry colouring her voice.  
>"Nope I distinctly remember him going with you." Remus looked up and smirked.<br>"Now who's incompetent."  
>"Oh be quiet." Snapped both girls.<br>Deciding to retrace their steps, while Remus searched the top floor they met 20 minutes later outside of the sweet shop where they had last seen their quirky little brother. Noticing a flash of jet black in a congregation of red headed children **(Hatter: Guess who)**they walked over and yelled  
>"Harold! Do you know how worried we've been." Scarlett screamed over the babbling.<br>"Hey Weasley. Give us back our little brother." Haylin sneered at the Gryffindor.  
>"What kid?" Charlie Weasley replied.<br>"The kid stood behind you that does not have bright orange hair. Oh and by the way, loving the clothes there. Is that all you can afford." Haylin laughed.  
>Charlie glared at his oompa lumpa outfit, "I work here."<br>"Aren't you supposed to be orange?" Scarlett grinned "Hey wait it would match hair." Harry scowled and added "That's not very nice. Say sorry."  
>"I apologise from the very bottom of my heart." Haylin ground out with a smirk. "Go on Scar, kiss and make up."<br>"Sorry." Mumbled Scarlett. Remus rushed up frantically and grabbed Harry.  
>"Never ever do that to me again."<p>

**A/N: There you have it folks. A production from Haylin Nite and Hatter. This is a product of Sugar and 1:45 in the morning :P hopefully we will have the next chapter up soon if not we apologise as we cannot get together very often. :P See you next time but until then REVIEW and I will give you a Cookie and a piece of Hatter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again; chapter 3 is out and ready to kick butt.  
>Haylin: I am now quite scared of Hatter who sleep talks. This scares me very much as she attacked my glasses thinking it was my iPod at 5 in the morning not a good thing.<br>Hatter: Oh do shut up. Sorry for the long wait half of this had to be written without Haylin's help so it took longer than expected.**

**Haylin: Well it was on your laptop so don't blame.**

*Time Skip 3 years*

If you had looked into 221b Baker Street on this very morning, you would have been privy to an odd sight. The normally tidy flat was a disaster zone, clothes all over the floor, a big trunk in the middle and a frantic Harry Potter looking for his potions book.  
>"Harry we don't have time for this, not now. We have to be at the train station in half an hour and your yelling isn't helpful." Scarlett snapped. Flicking her wand Harry's things started packing themselves. "Now to find my sister and get her to pack."<br>"I've already packed. I packed _ages_ ago." Scarlett looked at their room.  
>"Then what, dear sister is all of that mess?"<br>"They're shoes and other important things that need a separate case."  
>"Then where is their case?"<br>"That is what I need to find."  
>"Well find it quickly we need to go. Like <em>now<em>!" Scarlett huffed.  
>"Okay, okay I'll go ask dad." Haylin decided that this was probably the best thing to do as Scarlett was glaring daggers at her. She walked out of the flat to go ask her adopted father. Earlier that year Remus had decided that it was time for him to leave. So he moved to 221a Baker Street and was now living downstairs. "Dad, do you happen to have a spare case I could borrow?"<br>"Of course I do. I'm not the one leaving for over a year now am I?"

Entering King's Cross Station the family speeded towards platform 9 ¾. Avoiding the hustling and bustling of the over crowed station they dragged Harry behind them in the rush to get to the scarlet steam engine that would mark the boy-who-lived-to-have-his-name-hyphenated first passage to Hogwarts. A gaggle of red heads were blocking the entrance to the platform with the words "He's not Fred, I am!" Sighing Haylin parked the trolley and sat down ungracefully onto sat down on her trunk waiting for the pack of the ginger people to move on.

_20 minutes later__  
><em>"Finally. I thought that was going to take all day we could have missed the train." Remus muttered while grinning as Scarlett blackmailed two strong ap3es of men to carry their cases when Haylin pointed out  
>"Scarlett are you a muggle?"<br>"No I am a witch, why?"  
>"Then why ... are you not using magic?"<br>"I am testing my feminine charms." Haylin stood as if pondering something then *snap snap.*  
>"Ohhh boys."<p>

_In Harry's Compartment __  
><span>_Entering the compartment Harry grinned as he noticed that he had finally found an empty space, dumping his trunk he sat down on one of the seats and placed his headphones in his ears and pulled out a book. Harry did not notice a small, timid looking boy enter and stare at the famous scar that was clearly on view and branded him as the-boy-who-lived. "Have you seen a toad hopping around? I've lost him." The boy asked Harry nervously. Receiving no answer Neville walked over and gently shook him. Harry looked up slowly and blinked. Placing the book aside and removing his headphones he said.  
>"Sorry what was that? I was in my own world for a minute."<br>"Have you seen my toad Trevor he's gone missing?" Neville repeated his question.  
>"Actually I haven't sorry. But would you like some help to look for him?" Harry asked politely.<br>"Yes please it would make it much easier," both boys smiled as Harry got up to help search. "Oh and my name's Neville by the way Neville Longbottom."  
>"Hi Neville. My name's Harry Potter."<br>"Everyone knows who you are. You're famous." Harry gave a small smile before following Neville down the train corridor; he wasn't really used to people calling him famous.

A short while later they bumped into a brown, wild haired witch. Neville walked up to her, "Has anyone seen him Hermione?"He asked hopefully.  
>"No, no one has seen him<em> or<em> offered to help look for Trevor." Neville suddenly seemed to remember that Harry had no idea who this girl was.  
>"Oh Harry this is my friend Hermione Granger, she's a muggle born witch but she is smarter than most wizards I know that are our age." Hermione turned and glared at Harry "Who is this?"<br>"I'm Harry Potter and I want to help look for Trevor, my sisters teach at Hogwarts." Harry met her glare with a calm face.  
>"Oh so the boy who lived is coming to Hogwarts. I thought you'd be much more full of yourself." Hermione said, her glare softened.<br>"Why would you think that?" Harry asked.  
>"Because you are the only person to live after being hit by the killing curse so I thought that you would act all big headed and horrible." Hermione stated.<br>"Well that's not who I am. I was brought up by my sisters, we're not blood related, and I was taught that all wizards and witches my age, apart from some, are worth getting to know and that just because I lived does not mean that I am better than anyone else."  
>"Wow your sisters are smart." Neville exclaimed. Hermione and Harry smiled. They went and sat down in Harry's compartment having a conversation about anything and everything they could think of.<br>"Hey would you and Neville be friends with me?" Harry asked nicely.  
>"Why would you want to be friends with a muggle born witch?" Hermione asked.<br>"And a not smart wizard?" Neville completed the question.  
>"Because you guys are nice and I feel happy with you guys. I don't care about whether your parents are both muggles Hermione and I'm sure you're smart Neville don't bring yourself down." Neville and Hermione smiled and nodded to Harry. He now had friends.<p>

_Time Skip 1 Hour__  
><span>_"Well sister dearest shall we go see our dear sweet brother?" Haylin had become bored of sitting in the teacher's compartment and was looking for any chance to leave before Flitwick started one of his lectures. Grinning madly the twins pushed each other out of their compartment and began to make their way down the train.

Glancing up and down the corridor Haylin advanced and moved to music only she could hear.

"Haylin, what are you doing?"

"STOP, DROP AND ROLL!" Haylin cried. " Mission Improbable is complete!"

"How's mission you're an idiot doing?"

"Like a boss." Haylin smirked. "Look there are the rare species also known as gingers."

"Gingers? Where do we know gingers from? Gingers, gingers, gingers! WEASLEYS!" Scarlett cried.

"SCREAM AND RUN!" Haylin yelled.

A mop of black hair poked out of one of the compartments.

"Er guys over here."

"Harry! We found you!" Scarlett exclaimed

"These are my friends Neville and Hermoine." Harry said sheepishly.

"Scar, Scarlett look there's a girl. Our little man is all grown up." Haylin shouted, whipping an imaginary tear from her eye.

"Haylin look there's a toad go fetch." Scowling and muttering Haylin walked off talking about knifes and thumb screws and stupid twin sisters. "Sorry about her. She had a bit too much sugar and not enough sleep, something about not enough room for her shoes." Scarlett mumbled before following her.

Turning back around Harry looked at his friends before sighing and returning to his seat.

"So those were my sisters but I think they found Trevor."

"I heard Harry Potter was on the train, have you seen him?" Spinning around Harry came face to face with a blonde ferret faced boy **(A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNN).**

"You scared me, but no we haven't seen him. Not since the station this morning." Neville said timidly. Harry smirked and muttered something about mirrors and hair and mental multi-coloured haired sisters.

"So you're all not worth my time." Leaving the same way he entered the blonde stalked off.

**So sorry for the long wait but been really busy with exams and stuff and wiped computers that won't get fixed : . Thank you for all the favourites and ****MissLunaLovegood1999**** for the review. We hope to get the next chapter up soon and as always review and get a piece of Haylin this time. XD **

**H****atter: We officially bid you farewell from our world…for now****! **


End file.
